Hope Wait Spire Death
by Ka-Gura Uzumaki
Summary: Dos personas tan diferentes y tan apartadas, por ellas solas sufren pero juntas, ven sufrir a los demás. Su tiempo es limitado, el del otro es eterno, uno esta solo, el otro prefiere morir. Ella lo ama, él no estara aquí nunca más. AU! Shonen-ai. Enjoy-Suffer-


**_Hello! Hello everybody, i'm here so excited to show you something, something that I wanted to wrote many years ago. (Estoy aqui super emocionada por enseñaros algo, algo que habia querido escribir desde hace unos años). Deberia escribir todo en inglés pero aún no soy muy buena (sorry)_**

 ** _A tomar (?)_**

 ** _Bienvenidos a Hope Wait Spire Death, un AU de pandora hearts, escrito por mi Ka-gura-chan._**

 ** _Ok... pandora hearts es puzzling (complicado) y a mi me ponen tristes aquellos momentos en que dos personas que se quieren no se dicen nada..._**

 ** _Con los personajes:_**

 ** _Oz, Alice y Gilbert/ Elliot y Reo. (descubran que pasa, hay shonen-ai) Advertencia._**

 ** _Pero lo más importante es lo que sucede, tiene romance, angst, momentos emos (100% pandora hearts, ¿no?)_**

 ** _Dos personas tan diferentes y tan apartadas, por ellas solas sufren pero juntas, ven sufrir a los demás._**

 ** _Su tiempo es limitado, el del otro es eterno, uno esta solo, el otro prefiere morir._**

 ** _Ella lo ama, él no estara aquí nunca más._**

 ** _3, 2, 1, GO!_**

 ** _-Esperanza, Espera, Aguja, Muerte-_**

 ** _-Hope, Wait, Spire, Death-_**

* * *

Ese pesado silencio, el correr del viento cerca de ti, oírlo gruñir y resbaloso por debajo de los faldones más bajos de su vestido, el martilleo constante de las agujas de un reloj intangible en los tímpanos. La impaciencia en forma de sudor, el malestar tedioso balbuceando feliz luego de cruzar su última esquina.

Levantarte y tirar la silla.  
El mundo se para para mirarte, darse cuenta de que ayer aclamabas felicidad que flotaba en tu rostro dividiéndolo con gracia casi felina.  
-¿Que sucede?- Cuestiona ella. -Cuando saque esta aguja de mi corazón-  
-Nada- Regresas al traqueteo de tu propio cuerpo, al incesante viento que mece las cortinas rubí, que traen encanto a este salón, y estando en un extremo casi aislado, te daba calma.

Estás con ella, para toda la vida, es algo literal y oficial, pero no puedes parar de dar giros a tus pensamientos. ¿Porque no siento lo que pensaba?  
Ese antepasado que un día sentándote en sus rodillas dio inicio a un bonito seguido de historias todas terminadas en un oscuro abismo. Ese alguien que rio bajo la lluvia que empapaba de muerte toda una ciudad, que trajo a alguien un regalo prometido... ¿A quién le prometes el mundo?

Le juraste el mundo a ella y se te sentiste aliviado... pero en tan poco tiempo… Ese dolor; como la cubierta dorada, que oculta esos mecanismos que deben ser cuidados para que nada deje de girar, aclama curiosa que revises que has hecho mal.  
-Voy a tomar el aire-  
Y el aire te toma tranquilo, te abraza despacio y sientes su calor, espera... ¿vives? Inequívoco de que es una persona que conoces miras, y un mechón lame tu mejilla.  
Ese chico que pagó por cinco destinos está pegado a ti al parecer revelándote algo sin palabras. Reo Baskerville.  
-Yo no tengo un tiempo límite- argumenta mientras cara a cara conversáis, esa tímida sonrisa baila sobre sus labios al curvar la voz  
-Se va a ir y no sé qué hacer. No lo sé...  
Lo escuchas y asientes, era la voz quejosa la cual es usada por el recuerdo pasado, una de impersonal que rememora por ella misma tus actos dejando su grabado de fuego.

Divagas por un segundo y dejas de oírle.  
-¿Sabes dónde está? En alto. Te sorprende, quién era toda queja venía a ser él.

Se mete en tus pensamientos, ¿sabe en quién estaba pensando?  
-Dijo que quería formar parte de un mundo.-Gilbert-

Sin esas palabras se fue, yo deduje por ese día, la yegua de la desesperación llenó las calles de humo, él caminó hasta que su sombrero se fundió con la noche sin luna.- explica Reo como si fuera un cuento tradicional olvidado, termina con un largo suspiro.  
-No me lo contaste.- inquieres imperioso.  
-Esa noche celebrabas, cantabas y festejabas con dos copas de más...

Movías el esqueleto en los pasillos de la mansión, las alfombras fueron usadas para el amor.-suelta una risita.  
-¿Y tú?- él ha vuelto a quedado quieto.  
-La luna aún hablaba para mí, mis dedos fríos en el piano donde descendían "negras graves" y castigaba a las "blancas extremo derechas", bajo Lacie.  
-Y…-  
-No lo digas, hay distancia, cree que sigo bajo las cadenas y en realidad soy un miedoso bajo las sábanas  
-¿Vas a salir?- pides su respuesta casi con literalidad.  
-No puedo, él se va a ir y yo seguiré cultivando rosas negras en el jardín durante cientos de años, solo.-evita tu mirada.  
-Deberías...- "no hagas lo que yo", deberías incluir.  
-Espera. ¿Tu sueño terminó?- Me pregunta luego de ver que mis cosas de casado con Alice no van nada bien.  
-Si- unos segundos de reflexión-Esa melodía que cantaba el otro día no era para ella, volvió a llover... fríamente me abrazó y sentí la misma soledad, herméticamente encerrada en mi alma. .  
-¿Dónde te abrazó?-  
-Donde ella fue despojada de su vida.- ir allí fue aterrador.-El corazón de Sablier construido enteramente de memorias.  
-Quisiera repetir sabría...- mi alma me arrastra allí.  
-¿Porque?- no quiere hacerse responsable obligadamente una vez más. A Reo eso le trae dolor.  
-Quisiera ser una de las muchas vidas que vio hundirse los cielos con horror y junto con el abismo dejar de ser yo- Volver a soñar una vez y otra vez, el ser un niño del infortunio.  
-¿Y él se encuentra?- vuelvo al inicio de la conversación donde Reo clamaba a los cielos de más tiempo para alguien suyo… -¿Dónde está Eliot?  
-En sus recuerdos, a las horas del té donde solía, hundido como un navío entre los osos de felpa. Sacándoles la espuma por los ojos, como Vincent.

Forjando más espadas para batallar la nada. Cree que alguien vendrá a matarle y… puede que sea verdad.  
-Su hermana murió y no le diste soporte- fue un hecho. Horriblemente culpa mía.  
-No pude compartir ese pena suya, no dejó que pudiera hacer nada.-  
-Yo dejé ir a Gil- aporto en el caso mi pérdida.  
-Que bien.-añade sarcástico.

Tras de nosotros, se añade a la conversación.  
-¿Sigues ahí? - Es ella y se presenta detrás de nosotros con una copa de ponche en mano, pelo carbón, se sostiene como si fueran alas de cuervo, un cuervo...

Maldición siempre es lo mismo  
-Creo que me voy- el alma miserable deja sus pesados párpados caer seguido de unos pasos derrotados que topan contra un muro. Reo levanta la cabeza para ver.

Un muro blando y lo sujeta con firmeza por cada muñeca y no lo deja caer al suelo.  
-¿Cuando has llegado?- sorprendido mira su obstáculo con sorpresa y temor.

Ese a su vez alza la ceja, observa sin escatimar detalles.  
-He venido a buscarte- Eliot viene decidido directo y sin sigue...habla seda, escurre todo sentimiento y se deshacen en un abrazo. Lo ha venido a buscar.  
-Perdóname-solloza, entre gritos Reo, sierra los dientes, se encoge...  
-¿Todo bien?-pide quién le ha venido a buscar.  
-!Porque!...!Después de gritarte...!Por mi actitud! ! Herí tus sentimientos!  
-Me quedé tal y como estaba... ¿Porque piensas que te escogí…?

Si me faltaras ya sería carne de cuervo.-explica una necesidad sobre su otra mitad con malas pero ciertas palabras.  
-Pero...  
-Aun te necesito. Inclusive después de que me reveles y me golpees con la verdad.

Toda su atención se cierne sobre ti.  
-Bien, habla con él.- te señalan. Revelado y sin cortinas dónde ocultarse de la charla.  
-¿Qué le pasa a ese?-Rudamente pregunta Eliot  
-¿Te vuelvo a golpear?-Lo amenaza Reo.  
-No. Ya estoy bien- Agarra los puños del más bajo y le obliga a abrir las manos.  
-Que… que ya no la quiero, siento otra vez el tiempo correr por mis venas, ansiedad en cada bocanada de aire, algún día la tierra me tragará.- todo para tí se resume así.  
-Antes hablabas de mi hermano, ¿cierto?-El rubio Nightray conoce bien a su hermano adoptivo, sabe cuánto de ti necesitaba Gilbert.  
-Se fue porque... Quien sabe…-suspira cansado.-Dijo que su cabeza estallaría si seguía presionando su alma.  
-No regresará…-dices con pena y en voz alta. Ella, Alice, está aquí, fue el "tú y yo" por un tiempo pero...-desgarrador.  
Viéndolos, creo que quiero seguir siendo sinónimo de peligro, quiero correr y morir apuñalado.-tus peores temores, peor que ¿No ser nada?  
-No es necesario.-dicen ambos enfadados contigo.  
-Búscalo cerca del pasado.

Cien años tras el piano que chirriaba bajo las enredaderas más pobladas y el lago de flores flotantes... En el jardín que no ha perdido su encanto ni el trazo al venir su esplendor.-El jardín, el paseo de los perdidos, tras la casa ducal Vessalius.  
-Pero ahí... ese el inicio si tienes principio, hubo una vez en que tú y Gil coincidisteis, pero nosotros aún no.-hablan ambos a la vez.  
-¿Es decir...?  
-Nos queremos pero, estamos alejados el uno del otro- 100 años como mínimo.

-Él una estrella sin cola, negra- Eliot Nightray cuenta.  
-Yo trozo yermo de tierra con zarzales de tinta.- Reo Baskerville sigue.

Por más que camine no nos vamos a cruzar.-la distancia es demasiada.  
-¿Puedo irme?-los interrumpes, maleducadamente.  
-¿Dónde vas?- Sabes que ellos nunca estarán juntos, pero el amor perdurara por encima del espacio y del tiempo. Para ti hay una esperanza. Ahora.  
-! Déjame liberarme! ! B-rabbit! resuena tu voz en las paredes.

-Arrastrar la guadaña que da sentido a tu nombre conejo sangriento!

Eres agua clara sin sonido, que con grutas en tu alma y grietas en las palabras pero escupes de nubes pensantes.

Avanzas en ninguna dirección, la lluvia te arrastra sin cesar, bajas lunas en claras noches, que rugosa y redonda estas. La luna es roja.

Ese piano ahí desechado, cada alambre de naturaleza dándole estabilidad, cada negra y cada blanca alzadas en escalera.

Delante se yergue el rey de ojos dorados, si sigues a su lado solo serás un peón.

-Sabes, quiero tocar algo...- te dice con solo verte llegar. Te invita a sentarte.  
-¿Esto es el pasado? ¿El abismo? ¿Mis recuerdos?  
-No. Esto es real, solo para mí.- Los Baskerville huyen de "ella"

Pero… la muerte llegó vestida de boda y pasó por tu lado, se deslizó entre nosotros como un corte, lleva años tras tus talones. Te quiere, te ama.-Casarme con la muerte significa morir y entonces, todo será real para mí.

-Yo... Quiero quedarme contigo aquí, fijar una raíz, un nombre a esto…-Dejar mi yo, mi destino.  
-Pues hazlo, mi amo…-Tu sirviente, Gil, el que espera cientos de tiempos solo por una razón.

Llegó la hora de dejar las visitas al abismo y nunca más ver el sol.  
Ingresas en la casa Vessalius.

En el piso vidrios rotos y un modelo de cortinas, la colada había sido hecha con dolor, todo está rojo y empapado.  
-¿Fuiste por tu amor?- Reo y Eliot toman el té en las últimas mesas de esa casa. El último antes de partir ellos también.  
-Sí, tenemos nuestro sitio.-Sientes que has encontrado lo que buscabas, el frío ha cesado.

-¿Le diste muestra?- El sello del amor. A Reo le importan mucho los contratos. Si has demostrado que quieres a Gil...  
-También. ¿Estuviste allí?- Sospechas que este Baskerville pueda estar a dos lugares a la vez.  
-Solo hablaron las voces del abismo.- Casi estuvo allí.

Y él se quedó soñando a mi lado hasta que amaneció- Señala a Eliot sentado a su lado.  
-¿Que harás con su tiempo?- 1 para Reo son 80 para Eliot.  
-Lo apuraré hasta que no pueda más.- Sonríe mientras se levanta.

Como el de una estrella... pero nunca sabré si aquello que tengo sigue viviendo.  
Le entregaré todo cuánto tenga, si es mi vida también.- Lo ama.  
-Entonces me despido- dejas sobre su palma, pálida y fría, aquella caja de música con la melodía que te había pertenecido.

La canción sin voz que ambos habíais compartido de distinta forma. Jack la había regalado a Oz junto con la destrucción, el odio y la muerte.

En cambio Eliot la había regalado a Reo con el amor, la esperanza y la desesperación.

-"Adiós Reo, cuídate"- fue lo único que me dijo hoy a la seis de la mañana.  
-Salió por la puerta como todos los días pero al parecer ya nunca regresará.-Eliot y Reo cuidan del reloj, del símbolo de los Vessalius en su honor.

Alice ha regresado después de buscarlo sin cesar, ha vuelto a la casa.  
-¿Qué?- sus pupilas se contraen con miedo.  
-Quien viviría el tiempo eterno.

Compite codo con codo con la muerte, prácticamente su más alta competencia, ese otro Baskerville que lo esperaba. Oz fue al encentro de Gilbert.  
-¿Y?  
-Murió.- Sin tacto como siempre Eliot. -Llegaba tarde a su enlace, al parecer.-  
-¿Cómo?- sus ojos mojados reclamaban, pobre viuda mujer.  
-Su corazón fue traspasado por la aguja de las horas del reloj de la tranquilidad.

Lo asesinaron en su misma casa, en el mismo lugar donde las puertas del abismo fueron abiertas por primera vez. En una ceremonia, un funeral.

Los rojos iban negros y por fin, la melodía cesó para siempre.-

Oz casado con la muerte, se fundió con todo lo que siempre había deseado. Convirtiéndose en el núcleo del abismo, apto para vivir con Gilbert que tardaría un poco en perecer.

Viendo como el mundo cambiaba sobre sus cabezas y ver cómo aquellos dos, Reo y Eliot podían mover montañas, hacer maravillas.

Ambos murieron en el mismo instante y lugar.

Como estrellas.

* * *

Gracias por leer, si te ha gustado no olvides poner fav (no seas tacaño/a )

Me encanta pandora hearts, de hecho lloré bastante y quise matar a su autora, pero yo me hecho feliz de esta forma, con este final/historia.

Si les he enfadado dejen review, si me quieren dejen review, si quieren algo... dejen algo !for gods sake!

En fin me voy.

*internamente cantando* !She wants to dance like uma thurman, bury till I confess, She wants to dance like uma thurman, and I can't get you out off my head! "Fall out boy"


End file.
